Come Clean
by IamAgLeek
Summary: Response to Applelori's Friends? challenge. GregSara Fluff. I looove the fluff!


A/N: Response to Applelori's Friends? Challenge. Greg/Sara smut.. I loove it!

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the CSI characters except my own

Paring: Greg/Sara friendship, Greg/OC friendship, Greg/OC/Sara. ends Greg/Sara

Rating: PG-13

Friends? challenge

1: Greg and Sara have a growing friendship.  
2: an old friend of Sara's comes to visit, and Sara decides to bring  
her to meet the CSI's.(the friends name and everything up to you)  
3: while there their, Greg joins in to find out why everyone's  
crowded only to find his ex-girlfriend from college standing next to  
Sara and talking to the group.  
4: the ex-couple has a happy meeting and agree on a dinner date.  
5: Nick seeing Sara fuming over what's playing out in front of her.  
while Sara was talking to Nick she realizes that she has feelings  
for Greg. and decides she needs to do something.  
6: while Greg gets ready for his date, Sara shows up to confont her  
feelings.(how she does it is up to you) while she's there her friend  
comes for her and Greg's date.  
7: what does Sara do? how does Greg react? what there fiends  
reaction? how will it end?  
8: Greg/Sara friendship ends Greg/Sara, Greg/OC/Sara friendship  
9: any rating

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Come Clean 1/1

"So what are we doing tonight, Brain?" Greg Sanders asked his partner in crime

"The same thing we do every night Pinky, try to take over the world " Sara Sidle yelled

"So dinner at the usual place?" Greg asked

"Of course, I wouldn't back out on you like that" Sara said

"So you're not leaving me to go solo?" Greg asked

"Damn. How did you find out? You weren't supposed to know" Sara mocked

"Well, you forgot that I can read minds" Greg whispered in her ear

"Wait a minute, you can't just give yourself powers without telling me. If you get the ability to read minds, then i get to fly"

"Mice can't fly"

"Well they can't read minds either, stupid"

"Touche' Ms. Sidle"

"What are you guys yelling at each other for?" Nick Stokes asked, coming into the breakroom

"Nothing that concerns you, right brain?" Greg asked

"Yup, if you guys will excuse me. I have a crime scene to get to. I'll see you later, Pinky" she said, winking at Greg

"Man, you want to let me in on the joke?" Nick asked

"Sorry, that's between Sara and I" He said seriously

"You guys sure have been spending a lot of time together lately" Nick commented

"Yea, and?"

"Well, I just don't want you to get hurt again. You know how Sara is, and you've liked her forever"

"Nick, Sara and I are just friends. Okay?"

"Whatever, you two need to open you eyes. I'll see you later, Man" Nick said, walking out the door

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara ran inside her apartment just in time to grab the phone, answering it out of breath.

"Hello?"

"Sar, it's me" A voice said

"Callie?"

"Yea. It's been so long. I felt like I haven't talked to you in forever!"

"I know. I meant to call you, it's just i've been so busy with work"

"Actually, I'm in Vegas for the weekend"

"Really, where? I'll come pick you up"

"Im staying at the Tangiers. I'll be waiting for you in the lobby. I can't wait to see you Sara. Bye"

"Me too. Bye Cal"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Sara brought Callie to the crime lab to show her around. She found the rest of the team minus Greg in the breakroom, waiting for assignments to be handed out.

"Guys, this is my best friend Callie Emmerson. Callie this is the gang" Sara said, introducing everyone

"Hey" Everyone said. Sara went around and introduced everyone and was happy to find that everyone loved her, especially Nick.

"Is there a party going on that I wasn't invited to?" Greg's voice came from the doorway

Sara turned around, ready to introduce her two best friends to each other until she realized that they already knew each other

"Greg?" Callie's voice asked

"Callie" He said, surprised. She ran forward and gave him a big hug

"Um.. You two already know each other?" Sara asked, feeling a little out of place

"Yea. We used to go out in college. I can't believe that you're here, I haven't seen you in forever!" Callie said

Grissom cleared his throat and said, "Well, if that's it, can we get on with the assignments?. Nick and Greg, you guys have a DB down on the strip. Catherine and Warrick, you're with me. We have a multiple homicide down on Nelson St"

Catherine, Warrick and Grissom walked out the breakroom which left the four in there. Sara was figuring out what the hell was going on, Greg kept shooting nervous glances between Sara and Callie, Callie was all up in Greg's personal space and Nick was having fun watching it all.

"Um Callie, could we talk outside for a minute?" Greg asked.

"Sure"

With that the two walked out the breakroom. Even though they were out of the room, they could still be heard. She caught the end of the conversation where Greg asked Callie out for dinner and Callie accepting. Sara felt her heart drop and hoped Nick couldn't tell.

Nick stood watching Sara for a minute before asking, "Sara, are you okay?"

Startled, she said quickly, "Yea. Of course. Why wouldn't I be? Just because my two best friends used to date?"

"Are you... are you jealous?" He asked, smirking

"What? Of course not. Greg and I are just friends, that it" She said, her voice sounding slightly sad

"Are you sure that's all you want?"

"Yes. Greg and I are completely different, it wouldn't work, besides we do work together"

"Like that stopped Catherine and Warrick" Nick put in

"That's different. They both like each other"

"So do you and Greg, and don't say you don't like him because I can tell Sar. Everytime you guys are around each other, you flirt, and you guys are always doing stuff together"

"It's too late. He already has somebody"

"Not if you tell him right now. I know he would drop whoever he was dating to be with you, and don't act like you didn't know that already"

Sara got up and started to walk out the door but stopped

"Hey Nick?"

"Yea?"

"Thanks"

"No problem. It's about time you guys went out, everybody's sick of you guys dancing around each other"

"Nicky, I think you need a life. If this thing with Greg works out, I'll set you up with Callie" She said before she left

"And I score again!" Nick yelled

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He could hear the doorbell ring in the distance and looked up at the clock. He had about 20 minutes before he had to pick Callie up, and he wasn't really looking forward to their date. Their relationship had ended badly, her cheating on him and him leaving. He never did get to say a proper good-bye to her. Walking toward the door, he felt a strange sense of relief when he opened the door, to find Sara standing there.

"Sara?"

She stood in his doorway, soaked to the bone. It was pouring outside and he really wasn't looking forward to driving in this weather. Her makeup ran down her face and her hair was dripping on his shoes, and she was shivering.

"What are you doing here?"

She still didn't move from her spot in the doorway, but she had a look of determination upon her face. She leaned in and kissed him, even surprising herself. It took a few seconds before Greg could comprehend what was going on, but then he realized who was kissing him and kissed her back. A few seconds later, they broke apart and Sara had that nervous smile on her face

"Greg? Are you going to say something?" She asked

"Why now Sara? Why six years later?"

"I don't know. I..I don't even know why I came, I'm so stupid" She turned around, and ran from the door

It took about a second before Greg decided to run after her, getting soaked in the process. He caught up to her before she had a chance to get in her car. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, his lip crashing into hers. The kiss seemed to last forever, they never seemed to get enough of each other. He couldn't believe it took something like him going out on a date to bring them both together.

"You're soaked" Sara said, laying her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer

"So are you"

"We should go inside" Sara suggested

"I want this moment to last forever"

"Me too, but we need to get inside before we get sick"

"Are you coming in too?"

"What about your date?"

"What about it? I'd rather be here with you" He said, kissing her again

It seemed like forever they stood outside in the rain, kissing each other, never getting enough of each other. They would probably get sick from the rain, but it didn't matter at the moment. They wasted six years without each other, and now they were making up for lost time.


End file.
